


The Shop

by Stiles_Hale_38



Series: Omega Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Dubious Consent, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Omega!Stiles, alpha!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Hale_38/pseuds/Stiles_Hale_38
Summary: The shop is run specifically for werewolves. Werewolves need mates, and Peter is just a man trying to help some wolves out, so, he sells omegas, little omegas, young omegas.Derek, Peter's nephew, has never taken interest in the store or any of it's purchases. Sure he's looked around, but never found anything, that is until Peter calls him in for help renovating. The minute Derek walks in, he catches a scent, and with a little searching, he finds Stiles, and knows he is the one, and he doesn't care how much he costs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags and know that in this fic, omegas are sold to alphas. With that noted, I hope you enjoy my story!

"Come on Derek, I could use your help."

"Peter," Derek sighed. "You know I don't like your place, I haven't been interested in any before, not the first time I went there, and the last time."

"I'm not asking you to come make a purchase, I told you, I simply need help."

"Right, renovating. Since when do you want to renovate after having this place for a year?"

"I finally have the money!" Peter defended himself. "Look if you really don't want to help, then I can hire someone, it's just easier-"

"If you have an alpha werewolf helping you, I know." Derek finished for him.

"So, will you help?"

"Fine." Derek finally gave up.

"Great! I'll see you after hours tomorrow to discuss things and then we can get started."

"Which is when, exactly?"

"10:00." 

Derek audibly sighed, but decided against arguing about how he had to meet Peter so late. He still wasn't sure if this was just another plan of Peter's to get him to come in and try to find his own omega, but he couldn't deal with his pestering anymore anyhow.

"Alright, I'll see you then. Goodnight Peter."

"Goodnight nephew." Peter sang, before hanging up the phone. 

Derek ran a hand through his hair, a habit he had had since high school, and threw his phone down on the bed, before making his way to the shower. 

Ever since Peter had come up with the idea to open up his own omega shop, Derek had been uneasy. 

It wasn't a new concept, omega shops, but knowing that Peter would be handling, and possibly teaching the young wolves sent a shiver down Derek's spine.

Peter wasn't a bad man, per say, and had seemed to have gotten less creepy once the Argents had left town, so Derek chalked it up to Peter being uneasy around hunters, though he knew his uncle may just always be creepy.

Derek washes quickly, trying to dismiss the thoughts of Peter and his omegas, to no avail.

Perhaps Derek should be happy for him, after all, business was booming. With werewolves now in full knowledge of humans and every other creature, they had become a bit of a dominant race, inviting more humans than ever into their packs. They now became more comfortable with who they are, not having to hide anymore. This meant more wolves were being turned, born, and mated. 

Peter started off with only a few omegas, donated by the growing orphanage, owned by humans who knew little about how to care for omegas.

Though Derek never asked for the full details, he knew he had hired a few people to help out, and teach the omegas.

From whenever they were sent in, to whenever they were sent off after being bought by an alpha, they were learning. Learning how to treat their alphas, learning how to care for them, for themselves, learning about full moons, mates, heats, and knots, everything that had to do with werewolves. 

Derek shuddered at the thought of Peter touching the young omegas, teaching them how to make themselves and others feel good.

Omegas were unlike betas or alphas in many ways. They were built for alphas, made for alphas.

Peter had pressed the idea of getting an omega onto to Derek for a very long time, knowing it would up his alpha status and make him stronger in many ways, but Derek had always refused, not to say that he hadn't went in and checked things out. 

Though Derek didn't exactly favor the idea of selling off omegas (though it was perfectly legal and in today's world, not taboo) he did see that they were well taken care off. The facility was clean, and all of the omegas looked physically, mentally, and emotionally fit. 

So technically, Derek had nothing to be concerned with.

Each time Peter had called Derek in, he had a specific omega in mind to show him, but none ever peaked Derek's interest.

Peter's own omega, Lydia, was beautiful. Full of sass, with long red curls to go with her fiery soul. Derek was a little surprised Peter picked her, he figured he would pick someone more submissive, quieter, but then again you don't exactly pick your omega. Sometimes they pick you, in a sense.

Derek tried to clear his mind, laying down to sleep. The only thing that finally got his mind to rest was the fact that he was exhausted. 

***

In the morning, Derek made his way to the kitchen, scrambling up some eggs and making some toast. 

One thing he still hadn't gotten used to since moving into his own loft and out of the Hale house was the quiet. 

Truthfully the loft wasn't exactly quiet, he heard the sirens outside, the crickets, and the occasional drop of the leaky faucet he was too lazy to fix, but it wasn't full of yelling wolves and laughter. His mother told him that he would get used to, especially with someone living with him. . . Such as an omega, as Peter had suggested.

Derek shook his head and drank his coffee, burning his tongue with little care, as it healed instantly. 

Once done with breakfast, he placed his dishes in the sink, and changed, headed outside in sweatpants, his phone and headphones in tow. 

Outside, he went for a run, ignoring the sprinkling of the rain that damped his hair. He had ran through the city several times, but today he opted for the woods. 

At the outskirts of the woods, Derek paused, putting in his earphones and slipping off his shoes, letting his toes bury in the damp grass.

He ran for around an hour, listening to the random chirp of birds, or the scurrying of squirrels. It was peaceful, but he was bored and anxious, so he altered his course to the Hale house.

"Derek!" His alpha and mother called as soon as he stepped out from the woods.

"Hi, mom." He gave her a brief hug, fully aware of his wet chest. Nakedness wasn't exactly uncommon around a pack full of wolves, but his mother still insisted on being mostly clothed at all times.

"Go put a shirt on, and join us for lunch."

"Lunch?" Derek asked, walking with his mother.

"Yes. . . It is noon."

"Huh. . . Must have lost track of time."

They made it to the house, which surprisingly was quiet, almost empty feeling.

"Something on your mind?"

"No, nothing really. Peter is getting me to help out with renovations down at his shop."

"Renovations? I haven't heard anything about that." Talia said.

Derek snorted, rolling his eyes. "Of course you haven't." 

So this was just another plan to get Derek to come choose an omega.

"I don't see why you're so against the idea. You're an alpha Derek, next in line. I figured if you moved out, especially at such a young age, you would at least be living with someone." 

"I'm twenty-two."

"That's young to be moving out, with no mate."

Derek sighed. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frustrate you." His mother apologized, putting down the knife and nuzzling her son's neck, breathing in his scent.

"It's fine. I promised Peter I would go in, so, I'll try to have an open mind."

"That's all I'm asking. I know you don't care about status or power, not really, but it's so much more than that."

"What is?" Laura asked, bounding down the steps.

"Hey baby bro, didn't hear you come on." She gave him a brief hug, though she made sure to squeeze hard.

"Probably 'cause you're playing your hipster music too loud."

"Fuck you too." Laura sneered, rubbing his hair into a mess.

"Language Laura." Talia hummed, busting herself with fixing lunch, which Derek assumed was soup.

"Where is everybody?" Derek asked.

"Cora is in her room, brooding or masturbating I'm sure." 

Derek grimaced. His sister was fourteen, a prime age for werewolves, being in the midst of puberty, with every emotion heightened.

"Trust me, you weren't a breeze either, crusty." Laura snickered.

"Hey!" Derek blushed.

"I try to be nice and do laundry, and one sock in and-"

"Shut up!" Derek shoved her, only making her laugh.

"That's enough, we're about to eat." Talia says.

"Where is Alex?"

"Out with his girlfriend I think, they should be home soon. She might be joining us, so be nice." Talia said, pointing at Laura.

"I can't help she is a skank." 

"Laura." Talia threatened. Derek only snickered.

"Go get your sister, she'll be happy to see you." Talia instructed, sending Derek upstairs.

He made sure to knock on her door, something she had insisted on once Alex walked in on her in her bra, looking at herself in the mirror. Nudity around here wasn't anything to be ashamed about, but she was mortified.

"Cora?"

She opened up her door, and Derek saw she had reached a new level of adolescent rebellion, eyeliner.

"Lunch is ready."

"I didn't know you'd be stopping by." She spat out.

Derek smiled, and she gave in, hugging him hard. Cora always had a soft spot for her brother, and Derek felt the same about her.

"Come on." They headed downstairs, just as Alex and his girlfriend came in through the front door.

"Derek! Hey bro!" Alex wrapped him a hug, lightly rubbing his neck on Derek.

"Hey Alex, long time no see."

"Yeah you don't say. What's got you stopping by the old house?"

"Nothing just went for a run, decided to stop by, I smelled mom's cooking."

"Liar!" Talia called from the kitchen.

They both laugh, before Derek glanced at Alex's girlfriend.

"Oh shit, sorry. Derek, this is Jane, my girlfriend, Jane, my older brother Derek."

"Only by one year, nice to meet you." Derek shook her hand, and she smiled.

"You too, I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh really?" Derek asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah." She smiled sheepishly. "You're somewhat of big deal at school."

Derek stopped. "School?"

"Yeah, I go to the university."

"Oh," Derek sighed in relief. "That's awesome. What are you majoring in?"

"I'm undecided, though I'm leaning towards werewolf psychology."

"Sounds interesting." All three of them headed towards the table, and ate making small talk.

Derek really didn't see why Laura thought she was such a "skank."

"So, Jane," Laura sneered. "How's the college life treating you?"

"Um, good. I have exams coming up, so. . . I've been studying a lot."

"Oh? Studying? What is it you're studying again? Psychology? So you like to pick people's brains?"

"Laura cut it out. She's just teasing you." Alex said, comforting her.

Laura didn't exactly approve of Alex having a human girlfriend. There was nothing wrong with it, and she had been fine with it, up until Derek had almost gotten their whole family killed when he dated Kate. She also went to the university at that time.

"Would anyone care for dessert?" Talia asked, trying to lighten the mood. 

"I would love some." Jane smiled, blond hair shifted over her shoulder. 

She looked perfectly innocent. Sweet blue eyes, and rosy cheeks. She was inviting, but in a completely different way than Kate had been. Kate was sex appeal in a bottle, beach blonde hair and protruding breasts. 

"I actually have to be getting back. I have a couple things to do with work, and then I have to head to Peter's."

"Have fun with that." Laura raised her brows. 

"Who is Peter?" James asked, cowering back when Laura shot her a glare.

"My uncle, he runs a," Derek glanced at Alex concerned face "a small shop, he's renovating, so I'm going to help him out."

"Oh okay! Well, have fun." She smiled.

"Thank you, it was really nice meeting you." Derek nodded at her, before saying his goodbyes.

"I wish the best for you." Talia said, hugging him goodbye.

"Thank you." With that, he was out the door, headed back to the loft. 

In truth, Derek didn't really have too much to do for work. He was part of the family business, working with packs around the United States, basically making sure everything was in check and ordering people around when they needed it. It was an easy job to Derek, and he got paid a lot for it. 

Though he wouldn't admit it, Derek was almost nervous. He couldn't seem to focus on anything he was doing, so TV was a bust. 

He worked out some more, though he had already ran this morning. He people watched for a while, he had always found it interesting to watch people's lives from a different view.

Everything he did he soon grew bored of. Glancing at the clock, he decided he didn't care if he was early, and grabbed his jacket and keys, headed to Peter's.

The drive was relatively short, thanks to Derek driving like a bat out of hell.

He had only been pulled over once, but as soon as the officer saw his ID, which firmly stated he was Alpha to be of the supreme Hale pack, he was released without even a warning. There were a few perks to being in the Hale pack, and being an alpha for that matter.

Pulling into the nearly empty parking lot, Derek gripped the steering wheel, hearing the leather squeak under his tight grip.

He turned off his sleek black Camero, already regretting his decision to come here. 

Though he thought he left early, he was still after hours, at 10:03.

He opened the door, which led into a vastly large room.

"Derek! Nice to see you!"

"You too Peter." They exchanged a hug, Peter rubbing his scent on his alpha he had not seen in a while.

"I hope you don't mind getting started?"

"Sounds fine."

If Derek was being honest, the shop after closing was kind of creepy. The lights were dimmed, and it seemed strange for the shop to be so empty. 

There was one thing Derek noticed that was strange though, a particular scent that he hadn't smelled before. It wasn't too strong, but Derek knew it was one of the omegas.

"Something wrong?"

"Hm? No sorry, lead the way."

As Peter lead him towards the back, the scent got stronger, though it was still pretty weak, covered by the smell of cleaner.

"Peter did you- oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know we had company." Lydia came in, heels clacking.

"No bother, he just arrived. Derek, you remember Lydia."

"Yes, hi." Derek gave a nod, and without warning Lydia stepped close to him, running her face on his chest, scenting him.

"I'm sorry, I. . ."

"It's fine, I understand."

Peter was a beta, so though Lydia was his, she never would fully understand what it would be like to be with an alpha. Their scent alone could drive omegas crazy, though Lydia would always be tame due to Peter, she still did have the urge to scent her alpha.

"Lydia, would you excuse us darling?"

"Of course, I just came to let you know he's asleep, settled nicely."

"I'm glad to hear it."

With that, Lydia was dismissed, the sound of her heels fading.

"I'm sorry, we just got a new member, older than usual, so I'm not sure how he will take the program, but I simply had to take him in."

"What do you mean?"

"Well. . . His father, a beta, abused him, in every way. Lydia actually had told me about him. She said she used to live near him, before she came here, and saw him recently on the streets, running. When she told me, I knew I had to find him, poor kid."

"That's awful."

"Yes indeed. This kid, Isaac, he's never had an alpha, never even been near one."

"Never?"

"No. that's why I was wondering. . ."

"Peter. . ." Derek sighed.

"No, it's not what you think." Peter quickly protested. "I simply want him to know that there is hope, that he could be adopted. I really do need you for renovations, it only just came to my mind that he might be comforted by you."

"I'll see what I can do, for the kid." 

"Thank you. Now," Peter clapped his hands. "Here is my plan. I actually bought out the shop next door, so I'm planning on knocking this wall down, but I'm not sure exactly what to do with all this room. I've taken in several more omegas, more than I can have at this moment, so I know I will need more beds, but also more display room."

"Okay." Derek scratched his chin. Peter wasn't lying, his business really was booming.

"Where do you train them? Where do they. . . Learn?"

"It depends, sometimes out here, sometimes in their rooms."

"What if you kept the wall? Put in a door here. This room could be for displays," Derek started walking. "And here, where their rooms are, you could knock down this part of the wall, expanding it, giving them more rooms. And then the other place you bought could be training room."

"That's a good idea, actually. Now, I have another space I need to use." 

Peter led them outside, and unlocked the building next door. There were only two in this tiny strip mall type area, so the space would officially be Peter's. 

"Obviously it needs some clean up, but, look." Peter led him behind the counter of what used to be a donut shop, and saw a door.

"It has a basement." Peter cocked his brow. 

They walked down the stairs, using their phone's flashlights until they found the light switch.

Each light flickered individually, revealing a lot larger of a space than Derek thought would be down here.

"Scratch that plan. Have the beds down here, a sort of united room. Omegas like to have their privacy, but like to feel included in a pack. This way it will give them both, they can bond with fellow omegas, but be separated from the training spot and the shop."

"Okay, so have this room be the training facility, and the building next door, my shop, stay the shop?"

Derek shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

"Yeah that sounds good actually. I think the omegas will be excited."

"How many do you have exactly?" Derek asked, cautious.

"Right now? Twelve, but I've already gotten calls from several places wanting to give up their omegas."

Derek shook his head. "I never understood why people would just give up their children because they are omegas."

Peter shrugged. "Omegas are seen as weak."

"Yet they are so valuable to a pack." Derek protested.

"And yet you remain without one." Peter challenged. 

Derek bit his tongue to keep from arguing. 

"Can you come back tomorrow? I'd like to start working on this side."

"Uh, I didn't plan on working at midnight."

"Of course not, come by tomorrow at 9:00 AM."

"As in. . ."

"When business is running? Yes. We're not doing anything taboo Derek, relax. I feel like you give my place a bad rap."

"That's not it I. . ."

"Don't understand it? I'm well aware. Come by tomorrow at 9:00, we'll get started and I'll introduce you to Isaac."

"Right. Okay. I'll see you then." Derek nodded.

They exchanged their goodbyes, and Derek headed out.

***

Derek awoke naturally the next day, he was always able to train his body when to wake up. 

Changing into his normal attire, black jeans and a Henley, he headed downstairs and made coffee, as per usual, but skipped breakfast, his stomach felt queasy in nervousness.

In truth, there was absolutely nothing to be nervous about. He was the alpha here, and omega shops, as Peter explained, weren't taboo. 

He grabbed his coffee to go, and headed out, back towards Peter's shop. 

When he arrived, there were already cars there, customers.

Derek had a surge of hope that maybe he didn't have to walk through the front door, as he tried the the building to the right, Peter's new purchase, only to find it was indeed locked. 

Letting out a small growl, he headed to the other doors, opening them swiftly. 

There it was again, instantly, Derek recognized that scent. It was enticing.  

"Derek, glad you could make it." Peter announced, clapping him on the back.

Derek allowed himself one more second of observing the omegas before he turned towards Peter with a small smile.

"So, I was hoping you could meet Isaac today, he seems a bit on edge."

Derek nodded, not knowing exactly what he signed up for. 

Peter lead him towards the right back wall, where thankfully Derek got to avoid most of the omegas. He made sure not to lock eyes with any. 

Peter opened to door that led to the omega's rooms, and Derek was hit with their scents. He had to pause, closing his eyes, before continuing with a smirking Peter.

"Strong, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"That's how I found Lydia. I mean I of course signed off on her being here, but the nurses took care of her for a while, training her and all. Little do you know I don't always do too much around here. Anyways, one day, I came out, and saw her on display for the first time, she had finally passed everything, with flying colors, and I just. . . When she locked eyes with me, and I smelled her, that was it. I knew she had to be mine." 

Derek nodded, when they stopped at one of the last closed doors. 

"This is his room, I don't really know what to expect but. . ."

"I'll be fine." Derek said confidently. 

Peter turned, rapping his knuckles on the door a few times.

"Isaac, I have a visitor, is that okay?"

Derek heard a muffled yes, and with that Peter opened up the door.

Derek locked eyes with the boy, and almost instantly Isaac was whining, clawing at the sheets, unsure of what to do.

"Isaac, this is Derek. He's an alpha." 

Isaac whined again, and Derek stepped closer. One step was all it took for Isaac to whirl out of bed and plaster himself to Derek, breathing in his scent, and Derek let him.

After a few moments, Isaac seemed to have noticed exactly what he had done, and stepped back quickly, realizing what he had done. 

"Alpha!" Isaac fell to his knees. "I'm sorry!"

Derek smiled softly. "It's okay, Isaac, you're new at this. Stand up."

Isaac did as he was told, and looked towards Peter.

"Yes, Isaac, someone like Derek will want you one day, one day soon I suspect with those curls." Isaac blushed, bowing his head.

"Do you see now? You have nothing to worry about."

"Yes I see. Thank you Peter for. . ."

"Enough said kid, I know." Peter smiled.

"Derek has to head back, should I tell nurse Becka to come?"

"No. . . I. . . I want to start my training."

Peter smiled. "Okay, I'll send in Sam."

Isaac nodded, gaze still cast down.

Peter led Derek into the hall, and then to his office at the back of the building, near the rooms.

"Thank you for that, he was so uncomfortable, not understanding what alphas were like, yet yearning for one."

"I didn't really do much." Derek shrugged.

"Your presence was enough." Peter smiled. "Shit, I left those blueprints outside, give me two seconds." Peter left the room, leaving Derek alone.

Derek looked around, though there wasn't really much to snoop through, when he smelt it, the same scent, and it was coming from one of many filing cabinets.

Derek opened each drawer, before he found the one with the right scent. In lay a dirty t-shirt, and Derek brought it to his nose, practically moaning at the smell that instantly made him hard. 

Derek read the tag on the filing cabinet, which said "STILES STILINSKI." In with the shirt was a file, which Derek quickly took out. 

On the front page of the paperwork was a picture of the boy, who was bruised, bloodied, and had visible tears in his eyes. What the hell? Derek felt outraged. 

He flipped the page over and started to read

Name: STILES STILINSKI

Age When Brought In: 6

Sex: MALE

Parents: UNKNOWN

Previous Alpha: UNKNOWN

Medical Conditions, ADHD, SUFFERS FROM PANIC ATTACKS

Derek flipped the page again, and read a brief summary of the boy.

Stiles was brought in April 9. He was found in the woods by Peter Hale, bruised and bloodied. When asked how he was hurt, Stiles remained silent, not knowing any details of his past. 

He was acceptant of the omega program and a fast learner. He is one of our most promising omegas, passing all of his tests and adapting to the lifestyle perfectly, though his ADHD can be distracting and he is rambunctious with a loud mouth. 

Derek was stopped from continuing when Peter came in.

"What are you- Derek! Those are confidential."

"Should have locked your cabinets." Derek glared, still reading. 

Peter came around, and tried to grab the file, when Derek growled low in his chest.

"Derek?"

"Where is he?"

"He. . . Isn't here."

"You said he is one of your most promising, where is he?"

Peter swallowed. "Okay, I'll take you to him, but you have to calm down, or you're going to trigger something."

Derek was frustrated with Peter, but took his advice, taking a deep breath and retracting his fangs. 

"Good. Now, he's at the front. Do not lock eyes with any other omega, do not touch any other omega. Do not mess with any other customers, alpha or beta. Okay?"

"Okay, I get it." Derek snapped.

Peter swallowed again, but nodded, unable to refuse his alpha.

Derek kept his eyes cast down, following Peter, but soon raised them when he caught the scent.

Out of his peripheral he saw many omegas, some standing simply on display, some tied. 

The thing that took his breath away was the boy Peter had stopped in front of. 

He was bound and gagged, which Derek was sure was for his running mouth. 

Derek's breath hitched, his heart pounding fast.

It was then Peter knew exactly what was going on, and that he could not stop it, and neither could Derek.

Derek cocked his head, eyes full of lust.

"Such a pretty omega." He purred, making the omega whine through the gag. 

Derek crouched down slowly, as to not spook the omega, though he didn't look like he was scared in the slightest. 

Derek slipped on a glove, mandatory for any touching of omegas in the shop until you took them home.

Derek slid his hand around Stiles' back slipping a hand inside of his hole, making the omega sigh. 

Derek quickly pulled his finger out, pulling off the glove.

"Him. I want him."

"Derek-"

"Peter." Derek flashed his red eyes at him. "I. Want him." 

"Okay, I need you to fill some things out first." Derek nodded, leaving the omega's side, who whined at the loss.

Peter lead him to the front desk. "His name is Stiles, he-"

"I read the file Peter." 

"Right. Well, since you're my nephew I know you have taken all of the proper omega classes. Stiles came when he was six, and is currently fifteen. He passed everything with no struggle or repeats, and doesn't have any real issues."

"Is that it?"

"No. I need you to sign here, stating that Stiles Stilinski is now in fact your omega. It also asks for obvious things like you name, status, and contact information."

Derek filled it out quickly, eager to take his omega.

"I'm aware you have taken the classes, however I still need to remind you about how your fist week with your omega is critical. As soon as he is out of this shop he is yours, and aims to serve you. You will need to complete the bond somewhere where he will feel safe, I'm sure you know quite well how bonding goes, so, also a reminder that through the first week he will be touch starved and desperate for your scent. Any kind of neglect can lead to-"

"I'm not going to neglect him!" Derek raised his voice, silencing the room for only moments before it was full of the sounds of the shop.

"Okay. Well. I still am required to give you this book," Derek snickered at the title, How To Care For Your Omega 101. "And he didn't come with anything so, he's yours." Peter said, handing him a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt for Stiles.

Derek handed over the money quickly, though Peter seemed hesitant to take it.

At those words, he's yours, Derek growled low in his chest. 

Both Peter and Derek headed back to the omega, and Peter undid Stiles' restraints and gags, careful not to touch the omega. He handed Stiles the clothes, which he quickly put on. 

"Stiles, this is Derek."

"Alpha." Stiles practically moaned. 

Derek swallowed his growl, and picked Stiles up gently, headed towards his car.

Stiles leaned in, sniffing at Derek's neck. 

"You smell so good."

Once they were outside, Derek unlocked his car and manhandled Stiles in. 

"Oh my god, your scent is everywhere." Stiles moaned, once he was strapped in. 

"Peter was right, you do talk a lot." Derek made sure to smirk, as to let the omega know he wasn't angry with him. 

Stiles looked up through his lashes, something Derek was sure he was taught. 

"Everything is so. . . Big." Stiles whispered, staring out of the car window as Derek started the car.

"What, outside?"

"Yeah."

Derek knew it was for the omegas own good, but it still sent a pang of pain in his chest knowing Stiles didn't even remember what being outside was like.

Stiles closed his eyes, leaning back. Derek though he was falling asleep until he realized he was concentrating. 

"Alpha." He moaned, clinching his hands. Derek could smell the arousal and pre cum pooling around his dick. 

"It's Derek." He said, gripping the steering wheel, trying to fight shutting off the car and taking the omega right then and there. 

"We'll be home in a minute I promise."

"Home." Stiles whispered. 

Stiles observed all of the cars and everything outside of the window, trying to distract himself, but Derek's scent was killing him, and Derek felt the same way.

"Derek. . . Hurry." Stiles grit out, and the car audibly roared as Derek pressed the petal to the floor of the car. 

Soon, Derek whipped the car into a small secluded parking lot, and practically ripped Stiles from his seat.

Stiles moaned at the contact, he was indeed touch starved. 

Derek pulled him to the elevator, thanking god that it was fast, and that he owned the whole building so no one would be disturbing him.

He ripped open the loft's door, and Stiles fell to his knees, hit fully with Derek's scent.

"Come on, my little omega." Derek purred, pulling Stiles up.

Derek was losing control, becoming more feral by the moment. He practically ran Stiles upstairs, to his bedroom. 

"Alpha." He moaned.

Waisting no time, Derek ripped off Stiles' shirt with his claws, and threw him on the bed, climbing on top of him. He ran his fingers up Stiles's chest, until he gripped his neck softly. Stiles moved it to the side, fully exposing exactly what Derek wanted.

He dove in, sniffing where his scent was oh so strong, and licked a strip up his neck, making the omega squirm and moan. Derek nipped at it, though he didn't fully bite down. 

Stiles tugged at Derek's shirt and he quickly ripped it off, along with his own pants and the rest of Stiles' clothes.

Derek stared at Stiles' erection only a moment before Stiles was mewling, bucking his hips for friction.

Derek looked up at Stiles, smirking at his omega. Then for the first time, he kissed Stiles, hot and heavy. Both boys were panting, licking into each other's mouths, tasting each other. 

"You're mine." Derek broke the kiss, growling out. 

"Yours." 

With that, Derek tore off his underwear, exposing his large member. 

It was then Stiles fully understood what everybody meant when they said omegas were made for alphas. Derek's dick was enormous, and only an omega would be able to take it. 

Derek flipped Stiles over rather harshly, though he didn't seem to mind.

Pulling his ass up, Stiles could feel Derek's breath on his already slick hole. 

He ran his tongue over his quivering hole, making Stiles cry out.

"Please, please alpha. I-I need."

"Shh, my little omega."

Derek easily slipped two fingers in, Stiles' body already prepared for Derek's knot. 

It wasn't enough, Stiles needed more.

"Need you Derek, need-"

Without hesitation, Derek aligned his dick and pushed inside of Stiles, hushing his omega's pleas. 

"Fuck." Derek spat. His omega was still tight, and so wet. 

Derek pulled out and then slammed back. 

"Derek."

"Mine." Derek growled, leaning down over Stiles' back and nipping at his neck.

Stiles moaned as Derek slammed into his prostate over and over, gripping the sheets hard. 

"Fuck, Stiles." Suddenly, Derek's dick swelled so large he couldn't move. 

Stiles panted, looking back at Derek as best he could. 

Derek wrapped a hand around Stiles' own member, stroking him only a few times, before he bit down on Stiles' neck hard, resulting in Stiles coming hard, seeing black spots in his vision.

Derek helped him through his climax, before he cursed and came inside Stiles. 

Stiles moaned at the feeling of cum flooding his hole, never seeming to end.

"Fuck, fuck." Derek grit out, growling.

Too soon, Derek pulled out of Stiles, releasing all of the cum, and he flopped down next to him.

Stiles hummed, half asleep, and scooped up some of Derek's cum, mixing it with his own before sticking it in his mouth.

Derek growled, and covered Stiles's body once again with his own, lapping up Stiles' cum that was over his chest and abdomen.

Stiles summed to purr, wrapping his hands in Derek's hair. 

He gently pulled him up, and kissed him softly, to where they were both able to taste each other cum. 

"My omega." Derek growled again, licking at Stiles' unhealed bite mark on his neck. 

"My alpha."


End file.
